


Living Together

by angelapple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelapple/pseuds/angelapple
Summary: A Saihara, Kokichi, Hajime and Nagito fanfic. With short chapters, and in a college non despair AU, fluff, and probably poly lmao.its mostly from hajime’s point of view, there are ships where games are mixed, but EVERYONE is over 18 here hahathey are homies, dont mind if they kiss, they use socks
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Saihara Shuichi/Oma Kokichi/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> personalities may change a lil lmao <3 im not finishing v3 to write this, i pass the pain

Moving day is hard. Mostly, if it’s for four people moving in an apartment with only two bedrooms, but what else could we do? Someway we had to stay humble, and tell Nagito to not pay for a better place, because he was the one paying most of the things. But he wanted to do so, and how could you say no to him?

No one had a lot of boxes or clothes, so that part was easy. The hard part were, moving the table, chairs and beds. Not in the apartment, luckly, but from the 1st floor to the 3rd one. While being four weak males, we had to take help from our friends just to move it to the elevator. 

“I told you to let me call people to help, Hajime..” Nagito says with confidence, while we see Gonta, Akane and Nekomaru trying to pass the table by the door. Shouting, obviously. While the others just see from the distance.

The fact that we could be now in our own place, having each other

“I have to ask, can we help?” Kaede says, smiling and putting her hands together. Apparently, she lives on top of us with other girls. 

Then, the table finally fits? in the apartment? I wish I could even understand what they were doing, didn’t they put the beds?

“AHAHAH!! We’re done!! We did a really good job here!!” Nekomaru shouts with a big smile, and I just can sigh. At least, we now have the things for the house.

A while into opening the boxes, we had almost all the clothes outside and the shoes were already done, at least for me and Shuichi. Then we searched for Kokichi, because we didn’t hear from them since the others came to help.

“Did they leave already?” Kokichi asks, while being on the bed with Nagito, who was asleep by his side. Touching his eyes, because of the light that was coming from the open door.I could only laugh softly, while seeing Shu’s smile. I nodded my head, while leaving once again the room. 

“I guess, we can buy the things we need tomorrow.” Shuichi talks softly, and I just hug him laughing. He gives me the hug back, and I just get comfortable in him.

“Yeah, we have time.” And we had lots of it.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day, that's it

In the morning, my alarm sounded really early. I was really tired of trying to make myself comfortable with how It looked the bedroom, either way I couldn't do a lot. We didn’t have a lot of furniture and we weren't going to paint any walls, that would end up in disaster.

“Haji, keep still, i’m trying to sleep” Shuichi says, angry, but asleep. That brings me the fact that he was sleeping in my bed, even though we have two of them in the bedroom. I sigh, loudly, what makes him hit me in the chest.

“Ouch, Saihara, don’t be rude, you are the one sleeping on me??” I ask confused, while trying to get up. He sat aside, making me watch him. He didn’t understand a thing-

“Oh, did I punch the tiddies?” … What…. He held his eyes on me, while I was trying to think what he just said.

“Geez, I did then.. Sorry” He laughed softly, and touched my chest with affection… And then, he just lay again on the bed and decided to keep sleeping.

I decided I will not be asking those questions.

I left the bedroom, and I went to the kitchen. I started to make some coffee for myself, searching for some cookies that we bought. Once I have everything on the new table, I sit in the chair of the side. I open, slowly, the bag of cookies and I just can hear fast steps of someone.

“What are you eating?” I see Kokichi, with the same clothes as yesterday, but more disheveled. I laugh about it, as he walks to the kitchen. He starts making a coffee for himself.

“Oh, cookies. You want some?” He nods, and comes to me while bringing his coffee. Sitting at the end of the table, by my side. “And Nagito?” I ask.

“Asleep, i don’t know how, but yeah. Still asleep, and Shuichi?” He takes a sip of his coffee.

“I don’t know actually, he punched me when I tried to wake up, and then he said something about tiddies, and-” Kokichi choked on his coffee, and I looked worried at him. He just started laughing his ass off.

“He talked about tiddies!? Oh lord, Saihara was really, really asleep!!” He says while laughing, while I stared at him taking a sip of my drink. Is there an inside joke about tiddies? These guys aren’t straight at all, so….

“Ouma, I know you are laughing ‘bout me!” A sleepy Shuichi was there, and I didn’t hear him coming. He was just like me, without a shirt and with pants.. But he had something in his hands. I looked at Kokichi, smiling.

“Shi- It’s funny because you said, AND I QUOTE, y’all ain’t catching me slippin’!!” He says, to start laughing again, so then they start a… Fight? I don’t know, Kokichi is running from Shuichi, while he tries to hit him.

It lasted an hour, maybe and a half, but they ended up really tired. And Kokichi didn’t finish his breakfast, so I decided I was going to make it for them, and Nagito. Who was still asleep, apparently. I made coffee with milk for Shu, strawberry tea for Nagito and plain coffee for Kokichi.

“Hajime?” I hear Nagito entering the kitchen. I smile, nodding softly. I didn’t want to be loud, the others were sleeping. He hugged me for a little while, and then sat in the chairs aside from the table. Looking at me, he seemed really sleepy. I bring to him his tea, and the drinks for the others, then going with them.

“Come on, let’s wake up, I made breakfast.” I say, while petting both of their heads. Smiling softly, and seeing them wake up. “There are cookies.” I leave them, and go to the kitchen, hearing steps from behind.

“Good, i’ll take a shower, and when I come out, I hope you all are ready.” They all see me, in confusion, and I leave them there, going to the bedroom. Laughing softly for myself.

“Wait, where are we going?”

**Author's Note:**

> hajime is trying to be a lawyer, shuichi a detective, nagito a architec, and kokichi… idk  
> yet


End file.
